Forget About Class
by ForsakenOathKeeper
Summary: Laito and Yui skip their next class to make steamy love in an empty classroom. No plot. Just a detailed lemon. Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori. A little bit of fluff at the end.


**Warning:** No story. Just fucking. Enjoy!

Laito Sakamaki x Yui Komori  
 _ **Rated M**_ for Sexual Content  & Language  
Detailed _**Lemon** _ ahead!

Last updated: 8/5/2015

* * *

Yui was walking through the crowded halls of the high school, heading towards her next class. Despite all the many students around her, making all sorts of chaotic noises, she still heard _his_ whimper - a lover calling out, demanding the attention of their mate. It was as though she had been summoned by a supernatural force that she couldn't deny – not that she wanted to deny. His summoning shot down her spine right to her core, exciting her long before he even touched her - before she even laid her eyes upon.

Laito had found her and whispered a sound into her ear. No distinctive commands or recognizable words, just a desperate whimper that Yui recognized as his hunger. It seemed rather common for them to communicate like this. No words. Just noises, glances, or other such indistinguishable things. He pushed past her, disappearing into an unoccupied classroom, one they used often during school hours. She quickly followed behind him, slipping into the room and closing the door behind her. Either no one in the halls noticed their departure into the room, or no one cared.

The main lights were off in the room, casting darkness across the majority of the room. Laito had flicked on the small lamp at the teacher's desk, which created a faint glimmer of orange light across the room, shimmering on desktops. Said redhead was standing by the desk, one hand in his pocket and the other motioning towards her, silently saying, _"come here."_ Watching him curl his talented fingers at her was mesmerizing.

Yui carelessly tossed her bag onto one of the desks before quickly trotting over to him. He loomed over her, standing so close to her their chests almost touched and their breaths mingled. He didn't touch her yet. His green eyes were staring, unblinking into her pink orbs. The bell was ringing loudly in the halls, signaling a warning that class was starting soon and the students needed to hurry up. The two teenagers didn't even hear it. All Laito could hear was Yui's heartbeat and light breathing - her existence was thunder in his ears.

Finally, the pureblood reached for her. His hand gently grasped her chin, caressing the delicate skin. She leaned into his touch, longing for more, and Laito couldn't hold back a smirk at her reaction. Yui closed her eyes, hoping he would lean and kiss her. He wanted to taste her lips, to dip his tongue into her mouth and cut off her breathing; however, for now, he wanted to, just for a little while, deny her that pleasure.

His lips dipped down, ghosting over hers, a faint whisper of a touch. Yui twitched at the sensation, lips slightly parting in anticipation. He giggled faintly and dipped his mouth further down, kissing the soft skin of her jaw. He trailed over to her ear, whispering huskily, " _fufu_. Desperate today, bitch-chan?" Said girl trembled at his words and cool breath, heavy against her ear.

His lips trailed down her neck, seeking the beautiful vein that rested between her neck and shoulder. He kissed and licked at it briefly before sucking the skin into his mouth. Yui's arms immediately wrapped around his body, hands grabbing fistfuls of his uniform. That was her sensitive spot and she couldn't hold back a pathetic whimper. Laito suckled that skin until a dark hickey remained: his mark on her beautiful flesh.

Even as he pulled back slightly, Yui's position didn't change. Her head remained tossed back, waiting anxiously for more of his sweet torture. His dominant hand snuck around to the back of her neck, grabbing her hair and tugging it back, forcing her to arch even more. She moaned quietly at the sensation, the mixing of pain and dark pleasure; the sound and the sight of her submission shot right down to his crotch.

Laito's other arm snaked around her waist, holding her firmly against his body. She could feel his half-hard erection against her tummy and it excited her further. Yui rubbed her thighs together in anticipation. Laito's well trained senses could feel her light movement. His ego was swollen far beyond imagination.

The pureblood wanted to bite and kiss at her neck some more; however, he could smell her arousal, quite suddenly, and it was gnawing away at his patience. His lips returned her neck, kissing and licking at her skin before he found a good spot to dig his fangs into her flesh. Yui whimpered loudly, trembling against his body.

The sounds of Laito's drinking filled the room. His suckling was harsh, followed by loud gulping as her blood poured into his belly. He groaned into her flesh, holding onto her so tightly she could barely twitch against him. His hips unconsciously began to buck into hers, his cock became harder and harder as he tasted more and more of her sweet essence.

His fangs released her for a moment, lips burning a bloody trail of kisses down her chest. Yui purred pathetically, arching into his touch. His dominant hand moved around to her front, making quick work of her blouse. He had her chest exposed in seconds.

Laito's fangs reentered Yui's flesh, above the curve of her breast where his mouth could get a good grip. His hand curled into her bra, taking a nipple between two fingers. He continued drinking her blood, taking long, greedy, loud gulps. His suckling sound drowned in her ears, echoing off the classroom walls. Her blood was racing to the wound, sucked harshly into his greedy mouth. Laito's fingers tugged, twisted, and pinched at her sensitive bud relentlessly. Yui tossed her head back, moaning without hesitation. Her trembling hands grabbed fistfuls of his red hair and tugged. _Oooh how he loved that._ He moaned into her flesh, loud and unbashful.

Suddenly, Laito released Yui completely, tearing away from her with a grunt. His dominant hand gripped the back of her neck as he finally dove in and attacked her lips. She returned the kiss eagerly and just as roughly. Their kiss was rough, teeth knocking against fangs almost painfully. Laito didn't wait long to shove his tongue into her mouth. Yui mewled at the metallic taste of her own blood, still heavy on his mouth.

He shoved his tongue deep into her mouth, playing with the edge of her throat. Her gag reflect was nonexistent, well trained in submission; however, she struggled to breathe, even through her nose. He loved suffocating her, with one part or another. After a minute, once he was satisfied, Laito tore his mouth from Yui's.

He spun her around and pushed her against the teacher's desk. For a moment, she laid there limply, gasping desperately for air. Once she regained herself, she knew how he wanted her; she willing bent over the table, pressing her cheek against the wood, just how he liked it. Laito moaned at the sight. Her submission further engulfing him in flames.

"What an adorable little slut you are, Bitch-chan," he purred. _His little slut. Only his._ Laito's normally cold hands felt burning hot against her bottom as he flipped her skirt up and touched her fleshy backside. He squeezed and pinched at her flesh, giggling as she twitched beneath him. He made quick work of her panties, sliding them down her legs. She stepped out of them and he tossed them carelessly over his shoulder.

Laito took a step back, admiring the amazing view as Yui unconsciously spread her legs for his greedy eyes. Her flower was completely exposed to him, dripping and begging for his touch. He would answer her pleas, but first… He drew his hand back and came in swiftly, slapping her bottom firmly. Yui gasped, not entirely expected this sudden action. Laito giggled. "I couldn't help myself!"

He leaned in, arching his body over hers as his tongue flicked against her ear. "You smell sooo good, Bitch-chan," he moaned into her ear. He could smell her dripping sex, heavy and thick. He pressed his arousal against her womanhood. "Look what you did to me… I've been hard all morning, Bitch-chan." Yui blushed at the thought of Laito in class, hard as a rock, daydreaming about this encounter.

"L-laito," Yui whimpered, finally speaking his name. Laito moaned in response. His cock twitched at the way she purred his name. He wanted to hear it again and again and again, until it was the only word she knew.

The pureblood's lips pecked against Yui's cheek before dipping into her neck to suckle the sensitive flesh. His dominate hand lowered to her crotch. He swept his fingers over her womanhood, from top to bottom. Yui's response was a jerk of her hips, silently begging for more contact.

"As you wish, Bitch-chan," he purred into the flesh of her neck. His expert fingers quickly found her clitoris, sweeping against her pearl harshly.

"Laito!" Yui moaned into the wood of the desk. Her eyes squeezed shut and her hands curled into fists on the table.

"Yes! Bitch-chan! Ooohhh say it again."

"L-lai-!"

Laito shoved his middle finger into her sex, receiving the most beautiful sounds of encouragement from his little bitch. Her walls clenched around his digit. Her juices were pouring down his knuckles. Immediately, he added a second finger and began curling them inside her, seeking out her sweet spot. He found it immediately, leaving Yui a whimpering mess. She bucked against his thrusting fingers.

"Ahh. You're so wet," he moaned into her ear. With his other hand, Laito tore Yui's uniform away from her shoulder so he could bury his fangs into her flesh. She screamed when his fangs penetrated her flesh. He quickly added a third finger to her pussy, thrusting his digits in and out of her rapidly. He drank sloppily from her shoulder, fangs holding loosely onto her skin. Some of her sweet blood poured down her shoulder and dripped onto the table. He was distracted by the way her womanhood clenched at his fingers. His mind imagined her walls clenching around something else.

He tore his mouth from her flesh. "Do you want more, Bitch-chan?" he murmured to her, suddenly ceasing his movements. He leaned up, hovering over her. "How bad do you want my _**cock**_?"

Yui visibly trembled at his words. Her eyes flicked open, looking back at Laito. At this angle, she could only see a blur of his face and the bright red of his hair. His lust stained eyes stared down at her, mouth slightly agape. "Re-really bad," she whispered, blushing at what was coming out of her mouth. He made her say dirty things all the time; yet, it never got old.

"Louder, Bitch-chan!" he demanded, removing his fingers from her womanhood. He sucked them into his mouth, moaning at the delicious taste of her feminine juices. The emptiness left behind in her core was more painful than his fangs - more painful than any torment he ever put her through. Her walls were crying out for his cock to fill her.

"Re-really bad! L-laito-kun!" she begged. "Please!" she screamed, begged, just how he liked it.

Laito whimpered as he unbuckled his belt. "Y-yes, Bitch-chan!" He undid his pants button, fingers trembling with anticipation, and slid his zipper down. He went commando today, thankfully. His cock quickly sprung free and pressed against Yui's lips. Her juices were dripping down her thighs at this point. He could see her skin glistening.

He lined up with her entrance and slid in, sheathing his cock in her velvety tightness. He filled her to the brim in one single thrust. Laito's hands gripped her hips, holding her up slightly to perfect the angle. The two moaned in unison as they connected.

Laito tossed his head back, loudly moaning, "oooh. Bitch-chan. You're so hot and tight and wet. I'm gonna melt. _Fufu_."

She didn't need time to adjust. Her pussy accommodated his length immediately, clenching at him in a vice-like grip. He didn't hesitate to begin thrusting wildly into her tiny body. Yui's fists untightened against the desk. Her fingers spread out and clawed into the wood, nails leaving behind long scratches. Usually, those scratches were along Laito's back or chest, leaving behind beautiful long gashes that would often bleed.

Yui whimpered pathetically each time their hips connected. Her hips jerked back, eager to meet his every time. His hard thrusts knocked their hip bones together beautifully. He filled her to the brim with every thrust, trying to burry himself impossibly deeper. His fingers dug painfully into her hips, likely to leave behind stripe-like bruises.

Laito moaned with each thrust, his sounds often louder than Yui's. Her juices were flowing from her pussy, making each thrust slippery and flawless. Her walls clenched around his cock so tightly, he feared he would come before her.

"Sooo good," he moaned, thrusting so powerful into her that the desk began to shift. The table's legs creaked and grinded against the floor as it shifted with each thrust of his hips. The sound of their flesh slapping together became loud, further adding to their orchestra. Yui's hands searched for something to hold onto, anything to ground her against this table. Laito's thrusts were disorienting her. Her mind could hardly focus on anything other than the intense sensation in her core. She was barely standing on her tippy toes as his hands held her hips up, allowing for the perfect angle for his cock to fuck her.

"L-laito! I'm… I'm gonna…" Yui moaned, struggling to string together proper sentences.

"Yes! Bitch-chan! Cum for me!" he cried out. He felt the familiar feeling of tightening in his stomach. He was close, too, just barely hanging on the edge. His thrusting was becoming sloppy, uneven, hard and rough and fast and desperate to seek completion.

He felt Yui's orgasm. She tightened impossibly around his cock, thighs trembling, hips bucking, and she screamed his name. "LA-AITO!" Her voice cracked in the middle as she reached the peak of ecstasy. Her nails dug into the wood, scratching the wood's once flawless surface.

Laito's eyes clenched shut and his fingers held her hips so tightly his nails broke the skin of her hips. He came shortly after, whimpering as though he was on the verge of tears. "Ah-Oh-Ohhhh! Yui!" he cried out, thrusting wildly into her tight heat, filling her womanhood with his seed. Her greedy core sucked him dry and he thrusted and thrusted until he was done.

His hips continued moving even after he finished, as if moving completely by memory, slightly rocking against her body. His mind had gone blank and, eventually, he went still, slumping tiredly over Yui's body.

Laito's cheeks and the bridge of his nose were tainted a light red as he flushed after his orgasm. His hair, wet with sweat, was stuck to his forehead and cheeks. The two of them were breathing heavily, struggling to regain themselves. The two slumped, completely void of energy, and collapsed to the floor. Laito's arms, trembling with exhaustion, wrapped around Yui's form, pulling her in closer. His cock was still inside her, softening. Their legs tangled comfortably.

"L-laito…?" Yui whispered, a few minutes after their breathing returned to normal. Laito clung desperately to her smaller frame, clinging to her warmth on the cold floor. They were still trembling with the aftermath of their orgasms. His grip was near painful and she knew he wasn't going to let go.

"Shh," he whispered, snuggling his sweat covered face into her neck. Yui's hands caressed his arms and she closed her eyes, sighing contently. In that moment, she saw him in his most vulnerable. They basked in the afterglow, resting to the sounds of one and other's breathing and Yui's pounding heartbeat.


End file.
